


Quiet Night

by GillyTweed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Clarke and Lexa spend a quiet evening at home.





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow found the energy to write this, plus it’s a way to say I’m not dead and still writing. Am I projecting a bit? Probably. Regrets? None.

Clarke hummed as she snuck in the door, closing it quietly behind her so the calm inside the apartment wouldn’t be disturbed. Most of the lights were off, other than the lone hallway light leading to the bedroom, but the weak light of sunset made it easy to navigate around the small jumble of shoes in front of the door.

She tried to get the snow off her boots as quietly as possible, placing them over the small vent near the wall to warm and melt the last of it. She shed her coat, tossing it on the coat rack along with her scarf and beanie. The warmth of the apartment felt wonderful after her walk from campus. Even though it was only two streets away it was cold enough that it was a relief to be inside.

She crept down the hall, wincing a little when the floorboards would creak. When she arrived at the bedroom, she slipped inside, smiling softly at the small lump under the covers. She could see soft even breaths make the blankets rise and fall in a calm rhythm. Shuffling over, she lifted the covers away from her girlfriends face, smile growing wider when she blinked blearily back.

“Hey, you.” Clarke crouched down so their faces were level, her lips lightly pecking Lexa on the nose. The small gesture drew a sleepy smile from her girlfriend, a low hum being her response.

Letting the covers fall back over Lexa’s face, she rounded the bed and crawled in on the other side, sliding in and slotting herself perfectly against Lexa’s back. Lexa yawned loudly as she shuffled, pressing herself into Clarke’s chest.

“How was your day? Anything interesting happen?” Lexa mumbled softly. Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist, pressing a kiss behind her ear when she threaded their fingers together.

“It was alright. Apparently the Art department got permission to paint over that really ugly grey wall. Raven wants to just shoot paintballs at it.” That drew a soft snort from her girlfriend, which turned into a tired sigh. Even after a couple hours of rest she still seemed exhausted. “How’re you doing?”

Lexa remained silent for a moment, considering. Lexa had gone straight home after her class had finished, not even meeting up with Clarke, just sending a text to tell her it was a bad day. Clarke understood of course, it was unavoidable and no matter how much rest Lexa got bad days were bad days.

“I’m a bit better. Sleeping helped.” Clarke hummed, pressing her cold nose against Lexa’s shoulder. She traced small shapes over Lexa’s stomach, her fingers slipping under her shirt to feel warm skin. The movements were kept chaste, traveling just a little higher than her navel before reversing direction.

Lexa sighed, her body relaxing, breathing becoming slow and even as sleep pulled at her again. Clarke didn’t mind in the least, the calm atmosphere making her doze. Simply laying beside her girlfriend was enough, feeling her warmth and skin. It gave her time to think, to order her thoughts and decompress, all while being near the one she loved.

The sounds of the evening traffic, the slight rattle of the furnace and water heater, and Lexa’s slow even breaths made wonderful white noise, bringing a comfortable heaviness to Clarke’s body. Her thoughts were sluggish, more an easy slowness that let her sort through them at a lazy pace.

Thoughts of projects were easily banished, having gone over her planner meticulously during her long break between classes. Small mental reminders, like phoning her mom, paying the internet bill, and washing the dishes were filed away. Thoughts of the holidays quickly came to the forefront.

The winter holidays were soon. Once exams were done she and Lexa would have a full two weeks to rest and relax. While most of the time they’d go and visit their individual families, this year Lexa had decided she needed time to rest. She loved her family, but she had admitted that they could be overwhelming, plus travelling in general was taxing. Clarke had decided to stay as well, having a few projects she’d like to have time to work on, and she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend without inevitable stress hanging over them. It was going to be just them, calm and quiet.

Breathing a soft sigh, Clarke let her eyes flutter open. The room had gotten darker, the sun having almost set fully. Her stomach gurgled softly, not quite yet at the point of hungry, but just on the edge. Lexa was most likely hungry as well, most likely having slept through lunch.

She untangled herself from her girlfriend with a soft groan, ensuring the blankets stayed carefully tucked around Lexa. She continued to sleep as Clarke tiptoed from the room, not even stirring when Clarke stubbed her toe against the dresser and swore softly.

Limping a little, Clarke made her way to the kitchen, flipping on the light as she entered. A couple dishes were piled in the sink, the ones from breakfast covered in toast crumbs and jam smudges. Refreshing the mental note to do those, she opened the cupboards to see what they had available for food.

When she'd finally determined that they literally had nothing they could make from what they had, a set of slim arms wrapped around her middle, cutting off her noise of annoyance.

“Do we need to go shopping?” Lexa murmured sleepily against her back. She hummed in confirmation and closed the cupboard with a huff. If they had milk then she could make some instant mac and cheese, but they'd finished that that morning in their coffee, and going out just for milk this late seemed like far too much a hassle. “I'd be willing to order in so long as it's not pizza.”

Clarke smiled at the condition, remembering the week of finals last semester where they'd essentially lived off pizza due to being too busy studying to remember to cook or go shopping. Both of them had little appetite for pizza after that.

“Chinese?” She suggested as she shuffled around in Lexa's arms. Lexa nodded as she buried her face in Clarke's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

It didn't take long to put their order in, already having a takeout menu from the Chinese place near campus stashed in a drawer.

While they waited for the food to arrive they situated themselves comfortably on the couch, wrapped in quilts dragged from the bedroom and their limbs tangled comfortably together.

Clarke sighed happily as she watched the flickering images of their tv. They'd chosen something at random, some sort of crime show that was practically interchangeable with several others. It was another form of relaxing white noise, something more to set the mood if anything else.

Lexa rested on top of her, quiet and limp but awake. Her long nap had helped, giving her the energy that would allow her to enjoy a quiet evening with her girlfriend. Once the food arrived, they'd probably discuss their days in more depth, catching up and such, however for now they didn't have to do anything but rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up over on tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
